Fake Friends Sequel to Invisible Unwanted Me
by Darkened Mistress
Summary: What happens after "Invisible Unwanted Me"


I got up and made my way towards the bathroom, Finn was standing outside waiting for whoever was in there

I got up and made my way towards the bathroom, Finn was standing outside waiting for whoever was in there.

Finn perked up as soon as he saw me. "Good morning Piper!"

That was really weird. "Um… hey Finn."

The door opened and Aerrow walked out. "Hey Piper!"

"Hi…"

"Why don't you go before me Piper? I mean you work so hard and all, you deserve to use the bathroom first." Finn said with an excited voice.

"No I'll just wait like _usual_."

"Are you sure Piper?"

"Finn! Just go!"

"Alright, thanks Piper!" Finn jumped into the bathroom and then slammed the door shut.

I turned to look at Aerrow. He gave me a wide grin and then ran off to wherever he was in such a hurry to go to. Something's wrong… I don't know what's going on but I'm going to find out.

After Finn got out of the bathroom I hurried and showered. I went to the kitchen to find Junko, Aerrow, and Finn sitting at the table grinning at me. I narrowed my eyes and then went to sit beside Finn.

"Here Piper look what I made you for breakfast!" Junko shoved a plate under my nose. It smelted grotesque!

"Junko! What is that?"

"Uh… I don't really know… but I like it!" Junko said nodding his head.

"Forget that Junko, why don't _I_ make you something more suitable?" Aerrow said stepping in front of Junko.

"No it's alright, I can make breakfast for myself."

"Are you sure Piper? Aerrow insisted that he'd make breakfast for you. Wouldn't you like to sit back and relax while he makes breakfast for you? Huh huh huh?" Finn sounded really urgent.

"Finn, I think I'm just going to have cereal, thanks anyways." I got up and made my own breakfast.

"So… do you need any help with a recon mission or with any experiments that you're doing today?" Finn asked.

This is seriously getting annoying. "No it's alright Finn. I think I'm just going to _relax_ today." Ha! They can't pester me anymore. What could they possibly help me with now that I'm just 'relaxing'?

"Okay."

I think I have an idea of what's going on… they're obviously acting like this because of what's happened yesterday. Ugh! They are so stupid! Do they really think that by sucking up to me I'll just forgive them like that? I don't think so. What I hate more then being unacknowledged is being treated nicely with fake intentions.

"So Piper what are you doing now?" Aerrow popped his head inside my room.

"Oh nothing, just reading."

"Do you want to do some target practice?"

"Sure, let's go."

We walked out onto the hanger and I could already see Finn and Junko throwing purple fruit at a white target.

"Hi Piper!" Finn and Junko waved.

Hmph, look at those fake smiles… it's so forced! Do they think that I'd oblivious to what they're doing?

"Here Piper." Junko handed me a fruit.

"Thanks?"

I purposely threw the fruit at a random spot on the target, but I made sure that it didn't hit The Dark Ace's two dimensional body. I threw it and it landed at the corner of the picture.

"Opps! Butterfingers," I lied. "You're turn Finn."

He picked up a fruit and then looked at Aerrow with concerned eyes and then back at the target. He narrowed his blue eyes to slits and then threw the fruit. It flew off the Condor.

"Finn! What was that?"

"Um… I guess I missed. It looks like you still have the reigning high score." He smiled at me.

"Finn you did that on purpose!"

His smile disappeared. "Did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"Piper calm down!" Aerrow stepped in between Finn and me.

"Yeah! We've been treating you like how Cyclonis is treated by Dark Ace today!"

"Finn!" Aerrow tried to hush him but it was too late, that was all of the information I needed.

I planted my hands on my hips. "So… what is that suppose to mean?" I asked tapping my foot.

"It's nothing Piper, Finn's just being… Finn." Aerrow said.

"Uh huh…" I put on an unconvinced face.

"Uh… I'm going to go now; Stork's calling for me…" Junko said trying to get out of the fight.

"I did not!" A voice was heard in the distance.

"Bye!" Junko walked away from the hanger and then sped up.

"So… are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

"What's what all about?" Aerrow asked with a confused look on his face. But I saw right through him, he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Don't act dumb."

Neither Finn nor Aerrow spoke up. They're gaze went from me to the ground.

"Do you mind telling me what's so interesting about the ground?"

"I've never seen that oil stain before…" Finn said with interest.

Aerrow elbowed him. "Ouff!"

"Umm… well… you see…"

"Why are you guys acting so false around me? I know for a fact that Finn would never in a million years offer to help me with any experiments. And Aerrow since when do you want to make breakfast for me? If you guys think that by treating me all Godly I'll forgive you for what's happened yesterday then you're wrong. And this is not helping, it's making things worse for me!"

"What! How can you be mad at us? We were being so nice and helpful! Sheesh man, be appreciative! "

"Finn I don't think you should be talking…" Aerrow placed a hand in front of Finn's chest.

I sighed. "The thing is you're all pretending to care. You guys don't mean any of it. Great, now I feel even more loved. Thanks for _pretending_ to care about me.

I walked away and went to my room. This isn't my week is it…?


End file.
